kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs/Transcript
Full movie Beginning *(The story starts in 1987 at San Francisco, California with three Kamen Riders, Nigou, V3 and Super-1 facing off against Grogen Kaijin of Ghost Shocker) *'Kamen Rider V3 and Kamen Rider Super-1': Rider Double Kick! Rider Double Punch! *(Kamen Riders V3 and Super-1 kicked and punched Grogen Kaijin, then they tossed him to Kamen Rider Nigou) *'Kamen Rider V3': Nigou, now! *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Okay! Rider Kick! *(Kamen Rider Nigou defeated the Grogen Kaijin) *'General Dark': Damn you, Kamen Riders! We'll get you next time! *'Narrator': *(Subtitle: Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs) *(The screens start at *(Steve Wilson, Penney Anderson fell into the World of Black) *'Steve Wilson': Where are we? *'Penney Anderson': We don't know. *'Steve Wilson': What was that? I thought we fell... *'Penney Anderson': So there really is another world inside of the Earth?! *'Steve Wilson': No way! *'Kotaro Minami (A.R. World 2)': *'Tōbei Tachibana': *'Ken Hanna': *'Steve Wilson': *(Steve Wilson, Penney Anderson, Tōbei Tachibana, Ken Hanna and Kotaro Minami from World of Black went back to the real world) *'Steve Wilson': *(Ambassador Sorrow, Arimammoth, Turtle Bazooka, Cheetahkatatsumuri, Hiruchameleon, Zanjioh and Ghost Shocker Combantant) *'Steve Wilson': Ghost Shocker! *(Ghost Shocker Combantant charges against Steve Wilson and Kotaro Minami from World of Black) *'Kotaro Minami (A.R. World 2)': Who are those guys?! *'Takeshi Hongo (Off-Screen)': Wait! *(Takeshi Hongo arrives) *'Ambassador Sorrow': Who are you?! *'Takeshi Hongo': My name is Takeshi Hongo, a warrior who is fighting for the freedom of all humans in the world! *'Takeshi Hongo': Rider! Henshin! *'Kotaro Minami (A.R. World 2)': Henshin! *(Takeshi Hongo and Kotaro Minami from World of Black transforms into Kamen Rider Ichigou and Kamen Rider Black) *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Kamen Rider Ichigou! *'Kamen Rider Black': Kamen Rider Black! *'Ken Hanna': Kamen Rider! *'Kamen Rider Ichigou and Kamen Rider Black': Rider Kick! *(Kamen Rider Ichigou and Kamen Rider Black kicks Ghost Shocker Combantant and defeated them) *'Ambassador Sorrow': Damn you! *(-Next scene: The Attack on Zawame City-) *(At Zawame City) *(Army units from Ghost Shocker are attacking Zawame City) *(Steve Wilson Kotaro Minami *'Steve Wilson': That's far enough, Ghost Shocker! *'General Dark': So you show yourselves, Kamen Riders! *'Kotaro Minami': Who are you?! *'Steve Wilson': General Dark! *'General Dark': That's right! I am General Dark! I am elite Ghost Shocker commander! *(Suddenly, Fort Crais arrives) *'Kotaro Minami': Impossible, that's... *'General Dark': Come forth!! The monsters and grand commanders of evil! *(Fort Crais sends down Scorpion Man, General Jark, Sabotegron, Ghoster, Shiomaneking, Apollo Geist, Adolf Schmidt, Revived Grogen Kaijin, Poison Lizard Man, Jaguarman, Shadow Moon, Koma-Thunder, Tiger-Roid and Schwarian.) *'Steve Wilson': Impossible. *'Adolf Schmidt': Long time no see, Wilson. *'Steve Wilson': You. *'Adolf Schmidt': Henshin! *(Adolf Schmidt transforms into Kamen Rider Red Skull) *'Kamen Rider Red Skull': Kamen Rider Red Skull! *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': *'Kamen Rider V3 (Off-Screen)': We won't allow it! *(Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Ichigou, Kamen Rider Nigou, and Kamen Rider V3 arrives.) *'Kamen Rider V3': Try whatever you want, Kamen Riders will win in the end. *'Kotaro Minami': Black. *'Kamen Rider Black': RX. *'Kamen Rider Red Skull': *'Steve Wilson': Henshin! *'Kotaro Minami': Henshin! *(Steve Wilson and Kotaro Minami transforms into Kamen Rider U.S.A. and Kamen Rider Black RX.) *(Tōbei Tachibana and Ken Hanna are surprised) *'Ken Hanna': You're also a Rider?! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 1! *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Kamen Rider Ichigou! *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Kamen Rider Nigou! *'Kamen Rider V3': V3! *'Kamen Rider Black': Kamen Rider Black! *'Kamen Rider Black RX': I am the child of the sun! Kamen Rider Black RX! *(Kamen Riders, U.S.A., Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Black and Black RX charge against the Ghost Shocker) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 1! *'Tōbei Tachibana': This way. *(Doras, Llumu Qhimil, General Shadow, Marshal Machine and Girizames) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': What?! *'General Shadow': Get him! *(Kouta Kazuraba and Kaito Kumon appears) *(Then along came Riderman, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Stronger) *'Kouta Kazuraba': What is that? *'Kaito Kumon': New enemies? *'Kouta Kazuraba and Kaito Kumon': Henshin! *'Orange Lockseed': Orange! *'Banana Lockseed': Banana! *'Sengoku Drivers': Lock on! Soiya/Come On! Orange Arms: Hanamichi On Stage! Banana Arms: ♪Knight of Spe~ar!♪ *(Kouta Kazuraba and Kaito Kumon transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron) *(Mitsuzane Kureshima and Takatora Kureshima also appears) *'Takatora Kureshima': Mitsuzane, be careful. *'Mitsuzane Kureshima': I know, Niisan. *'Mitsuzane Kureshima and Takatora Kureshima': Henshin! *'Budou Lockseed': Budou! *'Melon Lockseed': Melon! *'Sengoku Drivers': Lock on! Hai/Soiya! Budou Arms! Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha! Melon Arms: Tenka Gomen! *(Mitsuzane Kureshima and Takatora Kureshima transforms into Kamen Rider Ryugen and Kamen Rider Zangetsu) *'Benjamin Hanna': So you are the American Kamen Rider warrior. U.S.A., correct? *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Who're you? *'Benjamin Hanna': The Kamen Rider who holds the power of 15. *'Fifteen Lockseed': Fifteen! *'Benjamin Hanna': Henshin! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock on! *(Benjamin Hanna transforms into Kamen Rider Fifteen) *'Kamen Rider Fifteen': Fifteen! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Your name's Fifteen?! *'Kamen Rider Fifteen': Give Ken back. *'Tsukasa Kadoya': I've been waiting for you. *'Steve Wilson': Aren't you...? *'Tsukasa Kadoya': Tsukasa Kadoya. And the boy is Ken, right? *'Steve Wilson': You know Ken?! *'Tsukasa Kadoya': No. But I'm sure he's related to these series of events. *'Shinnosuke Tomari': Series of events? *'Tsukasa Kadoya': Another world. Ghost Shocker appearing across the country and on the surface. Ichigou Rider and the others becoming active. Ken's connected to them all. Looks like solving that mystery is what I need to do this time. *'Steve Wilson': What you need to do? Ken also needs to do something. Do you know what that is? *'Tsukasa Kadoya': Dunno. But if he needs to do it, then it must be done. Even if that leads to the destruction of the world. *'Kouta Kazuraba': Huh? What's that supposed to mean? *'Kiriko Shijima': Just who are you, anyway?! *'Tsukasa Kadoya': Me? I'm the destroyer of worlds. *'Narutaki': Damn you, Decade! *'Tsukasa Kadoya': Narutaki? *'Narutaki': Carrying on the Shocker's will, Ghost Shocker was formed a long time ago in America! At last, the evil is spreading across the country and on the surface! *(-Next scene: Emergency Meeting-) *'Hongo Motolla': *(Flashback: Takatora Kureshima meets Hongo Motolla and Marika Motolla) *'Takatora Kureshima': *'Hongo Motolla': *(End of Flashback) *(Gokai Pink and Gokai Yellow appears) *'Gokai Pink': Gokai Pink! *(Basco ta Jolokia, Chief of Staff Damaras, Megahex, Emperor of Darkness Z and General Schwarz appears) *'Basco ta Jolokia': Long time no see, Gokaiger. *'Emperor of Darkness Z': Yo, Right. *'Gai Ikari': Basco! Damaras! *'Right Suzuki': Z! Schwarz! *'Mio Natsume': Why?! *'Megahex': A Sengoku Driver and Genesis Driver? A truly intruding system. *(Megahex summons Mecha Kurokages and Mecha Kurokage Shins) *'Gai Ikari': Gokai Change! *'Gokai Cellular': Gokaiger! *(Gai Ikari transforms into Gokai Silver) *'WizarDriver': Driver On, Please! ♪Shabadobi Touch Henshin (4x)♪ *'Haruto Sōma, Kouta Kazuraba and Hongo Motolla': Henshin! *'Sengoku and Genesis Driver': Orange! Melon Energy! Lock On! *'ToQ Changer': Now Transforming. Please wait behind the white line! *'Right Suzuki, Mio Natsume and Kagura Izumi': ToQ Change! *'Kouta Kazuraba, Right Suzuki, Mio Natsume and Kagura Izumi': Ha! *'WizarDriver': Flame, Please! Hii, Hii, Hii Hii Hii! *'Sengoku and Genesis Driver': Soiya/Soda! Orange Arms: Hanamichi On Stage! Melon Energy Arms! *'ToQ Changer': ToQ 1gou! ToQ 3gou! ToQ 5gou! *(Haruto Sōma, Kouta Kazuraba and Hongo Motolla transforms into Kamen Riders Wizard, Gaim and Zangetsu Shin) *(Mio Natsume, Right Suzuki and Kagura Izumi transform into ToQgers) *'Gokai Yellow': Gai! *'Gokai Pink': Gai-san! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin': *'Kamen Rider Gaim': It's too dangerous without a suit! *( *'ToQ 5gou': You okay? *'ToQ 3gou': Hey. They seem stronger than usual. *'Gokai Silver': Marvelous-san! *'Gokai Red': Gai! We're going to protect your planet! *'Basco ta Jolokia': Yo-ho, Marvey-chan. *'Gai Ikari': It is. Climax * *(-Next scene: Kamen Rider Taisen-) *(-Next scene: Heisei Riders vs. Showa Riders-) * * * *(Roidmude AAA and Roidmude XXX transforms into Colonel Zol and Doktor G) *'Roidmude AAA': Narutaki, we have copied two of your forms. *'Narutaki': When did you do that? *(Flashback: Decade, Diend, Kivala, Kuuga vs. Super Shocker) * *(End of Flashback) *(Flashback: Decade, Ichigou, Ryuki, V3, ZO, Black RX, Faiz, Kuuga, Blade, Den-O Sword Form/Goseiger vs. Narutaki G) * *(End of Flashback) * *'Kamen Rider V3': *'Eagleman': *'SB-913P Faiz Phone': Standing By! *'Gaia Memories': Cyclone! Joker! *'WizarDriver': Driver On, Please! ♪Shabadobi Touch Henshin (4x)♪ *'Takumi Inui, Tsukasa Kadoya, Philip/Shotaro Hidari and Haruto Soma': Henshin! *'SB-913P Faiz Phone': Complete! *'Decadriver': Kamen Ride: Decade! *'Double Driver': Cyclone! Joker! *'WizarDriver': Flame, Please! Hii, Hii, Hii Hii Hii! *(Takumi Inui, Tsukasa Kadoya, Philip/Shotaro Hidari and Haruto Soma transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Double and Kamen Rider Wizard) *'Eagleman': Following U.S.A.'s plan, I'm going to use Decade's power. All the Riders are in the dimension gap. *(The Ghost Shocker were shocked) *(Suddenly, more Riders are coming from the dimensional gap) **First wall: Kamen Riders J, ZO, Shin, Black RX, Black, Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon and Riderman **Second wall: Kamen Riders Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Blade, Hibiki, Ibuki, Kabuto, Gattack, Den-O Sword Form, Den-O Rod Form, Den-O Ax Form, Den-O Gun Form, Den-O Wing Form, Kiva, OOO and Fourze **Third wall: Kamen Riders G3, Zolda, Knight, Femme, Garren, Chalice, Leangle, Todoroki, IXA and Saga **Fourth wall: Kamen Riders Diend, Kivala, Accel, Birth, Birth Prototype, Meteor, Nadeshiko, Beast, Mage (Orange, Blue and Green) and Baron *(Then along came Electro-Wave Human Tackle, Yuto Sakurai and Deneb) *'Yuto Sakurai': Henshin! *'Zeronos Belt': Altair Form! *(Yuto Sakurai transforms into Kamen Rider Zeronos) *'Kamen Rider Zeronos': So that's what's going on? *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Yeah! We've seen through all your schemes! We're the Kamen Riders, we will continue to fight as long as evil exists in this world! *(Kamen Rider Spider, Kamen Rider Thor, and Thomas Hanna appears.) *(Then along came Sokichi Narumi from the dimensional gap) *'Kamen Rider W': (Shotaro's voice) Boss! (Phillip's voice) A Narumi Sokichi from another world. *'Skull Memory': Skull! *'Sokichi Narumi': Henshin! *'Lost Driver': Skull! *(Sokichi Narumi from another world transforms into Kamen Rider Skull) *'Kamen Rider Thor': Don't underestimate the Kamen Riders' power. *'Kamen Rider Spider': And... Kamen Riders aren't the only allies of justice. *'Thomas Hanna': Brave In! *'Gaburivolver': Gaburincho: Tobaspino! *'Thomas Hanna': Kyoryu Change! *(Thomas Hanna dance to the beat) *'Thomas Hanna': Fire! *(Thomas Hanna transform into Kyoryu Navy) *'Megahex': What can one dumb sentai member do? *'Kyoryu Navy': If I look alone, then look harder! It is not just me. *'Daigo Kiryu (Off-Screen)': That's right! *(Kotoha Hanaori, Gai Ikari, Go-Busters, Kyoryugers, ToQgers, Ninningers, All Super Sentais and Space Sheriffs arrives) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': You're just in time! *'Big One': Sorry for the wait, everyone. *'Akarenger': This battle for Earth's fate can't truly begin until we all arrive! *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Ghost Shocker! You face the superheroes of Earth! *'Daigo Kiryu': Guys, let's go! *'All': Yeah! *'Kotoha Hanaori': Shodophone! Ippitsu Soujou! *(Kotoha Hanaori transforms into Shinken Yellow) *'Gai Ikari': Gokai Change! *'Gokai Cellular': Gokaiger! *(Gai Ikari transforms into Gokai Silver) *'Morphin Brace and Morphin Blaster': It's Morphin' Time! *'Beet J. Stag, Masato Jin, Hiromu Sakurada, Ryuji Iwasaki and Yoko Usami': Let's Morphin'! *(Beet J. Stag, Masato Jin, Hiromu Sakurada, Ryuji Iwasaki and Yoko Usami transform into Go-Busters) *'Daigo Kiryu, Ian Yorkland, Nobuharu Udo, Souji Rippukan and Amy Yuzuki': Brave In! *'Gaburivolvers': Gaburincho: Gabutyra! Dricera! Zakutor! Stegotchi! Parasagun! *'Daigo Kiryu, Ian Yorkland, Nobuharu Udo, Souji Rippukan and Amy Yuzuki': Kyoryu Change! *(Daigo, Ian, Nobuharu, Souji and Amy dance to the beat) *'Daigo Kiryu, Ian Yorkland, Nobuharu Udo, Souji Rippukan and Amy Yuzuki': Fire! *(Daigo, Ian, Nobuharu, Souji and Amy transform into Kyoryugers) *(Kouta Kazuraba arrives) *'Kouta Kazuraba': Henshin! *'Sengoku Driver': Orange! Lock On! *'ToQ Changer & SmarPho Applichanger': Now Transforming. Please wait behind the white line! *'Right Suzuki, Tokatti Tokashiki, Mio Natsume, Hikari Nonomura, Kagura Izumi, and Akira Nijino': ToQ Change! *'Kouta Kazuraba, Right Suzuki, Tokatti Tokashiki, Mio Natsume, Hikari Nonomura, Kagura Izumi, and Akira Nijino': Ha! *'Sengoku Driver': Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi On Stage! *(Kouta Kazuraba transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim) *(Mio Natsume, Tokatti Tokashiki, Right Suzuki, Akira Nijino, Hikari Nonomura and Kagura Izumi transform into ToQgers) *'Nin Shurikens': AkaNinger Shuriken! AoNinger Shuriken! KiNinger Shuriken! ShiroNinger Shuriken! MomoNinger Shuriken! StarNinger Shuriken! *(Shurikens inserted) *'Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou and Ninja Star Burger': The Henge/Change! (Nin nin nin, nin ni nin nin! Nin nin nin, nin ni nin nin!) *'Kasumi Momochi, Nagi Matsuo, Takaharu Igasaki, Yakumo Katou, Fuuka Igasaki and Kinji Takigawa': Shuriken Henge/Change! *'Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou': Aka ja, Ao ja, Ki ja, Shiro ja, Momo ja! Ninja! *'Ninja Star Burger': StarNinger! Wow! *(Kasumi Momochi, Nagi Matsuo, Takaharu Igasaki, Yakumo Katou, Fuuka Igasaki and Kinji Takigawa transforms into Ninningers) *'Geki Jumonji': Jouchaku! *'Kai Hyuga': Sekisha! *'Shu Karasuma': Shouketsu! *(Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga and Shu Karasuma transform into Gavan Type-G, Sharivan and Shaider) *'Shinnosuke Tomari (Off-Screen)': I've got it together. My brain cells are in Top Gear! *(Kiriko, Shinnosuke, Gou and Chase arrive from Tridoron, Ride Macher and Ride Chaser) *'Shinnosuke Tomari': Let's go. *'Chase': Yeah! *'Gou Shijima': Okay! *'Drive Driver': Okay, start our engine! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike! *'Gou Shijima': Let's... *'Shinnosuke Tomari, Gou Shijima and Chase': Henshin! *'Drive Driver': Drive: Type Speed! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Rider: Mach! Rider: Chaser! *(Shinnosuke Tomari, Gou Shijima and Chase transforms into Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Chaser) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 1! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #2': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 2! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3': Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3! *'Eagleman': Eagleman! *'Kamen Rider Spider': Kamen Rider Spider! *'Kamen Rider Thor': Kamen Rider Thor! *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Kamen Rider Ichigou! *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Kamen Rider Nigou! *'Kamen Rider V3': V3! *'Riderman': Riderman! *'Kamen Rider X': Kamen Rider X! *'Kamen Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Kamen Rider Stronger! *'Electro-Wave Human Tackle': Denpa Ningen Tackle! *'Akarenger': Akarenger! *'Aorenger': Aorenger! *'Kirenger': Kirenger! *'Momorenger': Momorenger! *'Midorenger': Midorenger! *'Akarenger': The Five Assembled... *'Gorengers': Gorengers! *'Spade Ace': Spade Ace! *'Dia Jack': Dia Jack! *'Heart Queen': Heart Queen! *'Clover King': Clover King! *'Big One': Big One! *'J.A.K.Q.': We are the J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai! *'Battle Japan': Battle Japan! *'Battle France': Battle France! *'Battle Cossack': Battle Cossack! *'Battle Kenya': Battle Kenya! *'Miss America': Miss America! *'Battle Fever J': Battle Fever! *'Skyrider': Skyrider! *'DenziRed': Denzi Red! *'DenziBlue': Denzi Blue! *'DenziYellow': Denzi Yellow! *'DenziGreen': Denzi Green! *'DenziPink': Denzi Pink! *'DenziRed': Look! Denshi Sentai... *'Denzimen': Denziman! *'Kamen Rider Super-1': Kamen Rider Super-1! *'VulEagle': Vul Eagle! *'VulShark': Vul Shark! *'VulPanther': Vul Panther! *'Vul Eagle': Let's Shine! Taiyou Sentai... *'Sun Vulcan': Sun Vulcan! *'GoggleRed': Goggle Red! *'GoggleBlack': Goggle Black! *'GoggleBlue': Goggle Blue! *'GoggleYellow': Goggle Yellow! *'GogglePink': Goggle Pink! *'GoggleRed': Fight! Dai Sentai... *'Goggle V': Goggle V! *'DynaRed': Dyna Red! *'DynaBlack': Dyna Black! *'DynaBlue': Dyna Blue! *'DynaYellow': Dyna Yellow! *'DynaPink': Dyna Pink! *'DynaRed': Explode! Kagaku Sentai... *'Dynamen': Dynaman! *'Red1': Red One! *'Green2': Green Two! *'Blue3': Blue Three! *'Yellow4': Yellow Four! *'Pink5': Pink Five! *'Red1': One! *'Green2': Two! *'Blue3': Three! *'Yellow4': Four! *'Pink5': Five! *'Red1': Choudenshi... *'Biomen': Bioman! *'Kamen Rider ZX': Kamen Rider ZX! *'Change Dragon': Change Dragon! *'Change Griffon': Change Griffon! *'Change Pegasus': Change Pegasus! *'Change Mermaid': Change Mermaid! *'Change Phoenix': Change Phoenix! *'Change Dragon': Dengeki Sentai... *'Changemen': Changeman! *'Red Flash': Red Flash! *'Green Flash': Green Flash! *'Blue Flash': Blue Flash! *'Yellow Flash': Yellow Flash! *'Pink Flash': Pink Flash! *'Red Flash': Choushinsei... *'Flashmen': Flashman! *'Kamen Rider Black': Kamen Rider Black! *'Red Mask': Red Mask! *'Black Mask': Black Mask! *'Blue Mask': Blue Mask! *'Yellow Mask': Yellow Mask! *'Pink Mask': Pink Mask! *'Red Mask': Hikari Sentai... *'Maskmen': Maskman! *'Kamen Rider Black RX': I am the child of the sun! Kamen Rider Black RX! *'Red Falcon': Red Falcon! *'Yellow Lion': Yellow Lion! *'Blue Dolphin': Blue Dolphin! *'Black Bison': Black Bison! *'Green Sai': Green Sai! *'Red Falcon': Choujuu Sentai... *'Livemen': Liveman! *'Red Turbo': Red Turbo! *'Black Turbo': Black Turbo! *'Blue Turbo': Blue Turbo! *'Yellow Turbo': Yellow Turbo! *'Pink Turbo': Pink Turbo! *'Red Turbo': Kousoku Sentai... *'Turborangers': Turboranger! *'Five Red': Five Red! *'Five Blue': Five Blue! *'Five Black': Five Black! *'Five Pink': Five Pink! *'Five Yellow': Five Yellow! *'Five Red': Chikyuu Sentai... *'Fivemen': Fiveman! *'Red Hawk': Red Hawk! *'Black Condor': Black Condor! *'Yellow Owl': Yellow Owl! *'White Swan': White Swan! *'Blue Swallow': Blue Swallow! *'Red Hawk': Choujin Sentai... *'Jetmen': Jetman! *'Kamen Rider Shin': Kamen Rider Shin! *'TyrannoRanger': TyrannoRanger, Geki! *'DragonRanger': DragonRanger, Burai! *'MammothRanger': MammothRanger, Goushi! *'TriceraRanger': TriceraRanger, Dan! *'TigerRanger': TigerRanger, Boi! *'PteraRanger': PteraRanger, Mei! *'TyrannoRanger and DragonRanger': Kyouryuu Sentai... *'Zyurangers': Zyuranger! *'Kamen Rider ZO': Kamen Rider ZO! *'RyuuRanger': RyuuRanger! Tenkasei Ryou! *'ShishiRanger': ShishiRanger! Tengensei Daigo! *'TemmaRanger': TemmaRanger! Tenjuusei Shoji! *'KirinRanger': KirinRanger! Tenjisei Kazu! *'HououRanger': HououRanger! Tenpuusei, Lin! *'RyuuRanger': Shining in the heavens are five stars! *'Dairangers': Gosei Sentai... Dairanger! *'KibaRanger': Koushinsei... KibaRanger! *'Kamen Rider J': Kamen Rider J! *'Ninja Black': Ninja Black, Jiraya! *'Ninja Blue': Ninja Blue, Saizou! *'Ninja Red': Ninja Red, Sasuke! *'Ninja White': Ninja White, Tsuruhime! *'Ninja Yellow': Ninja Yellow, Seikei! *'Kakurangers': We Hide from People and Cut Down Evil! Ninja Sentai Kakuranger kenzan! *'OhRed': OhRed! *'OhGreen': OhGreen! *'OhBlue': OhBlue! *'OhYellow': OhYellow! *'OhPink': OhPink! *'OhRed': Chouriki Sentai... *'Ohrangers': Ohranger! *'Red Racer': Red Racer! *'Blue Racer': Blue Racer! *'Green Racer': Green Racer! *'Yellow Racer': Yellow Racer! *'Pink Racer': Pink Racer! *'Carrangers': Fighting for Traffic Safety! Gekisou Sentai Caaaa~rranger! *'MegaRed': MegaRed! *'MegaBlack': MegaBlack! *'MegaBlue': MegaBlue! *'MegaYellow': MegaYellow! *'MegaPink': MegaPink! *'MegaRed': Denji Sentai... *'Megarangers': Megaranger! *'GingaRed': GingaRed! (GingaLeon roars) Ryouma! *'GingaGreen': GingaGreen! (Gingalcon screeches) Hayate! *'GingaBlue': GingaBlue! (Gingarilla growls) Gouki! *'GingaYellow': GingaYellow! (Gingaverick howls) Hikaru! *'GingaPink': GingaPink! (Gingat yowls) Saya! *'Black Knight': Kurokishi... Hyuuga! *'GingaRed': Piercing the galaxy with the legendary blades! Seijuu Sentai.... *'Gingamen': Gingaman! *'GoRed': GoRed! *'GoBlue': GoBlue! *'GoGreen': GoGreen! *'GoYellow': GoYellow! *'GoPink': GoPink! *'GoRed': People's lives are Earth's future! *'GoBlue': Blazing Rescue Spirits! *'GoGreen': Kyuukyuu Sentai! *'GoYellow': Go, *'GoPink': Go, *'GoGoFive': Five! *'GoRed': Move out! *'Kamen Rider Kuuga': Kamen Rider Kuuga! *'TimeRed': TimeRed! *'TimePink': Pink! *'TimeBlue': Blue! *'TimeYellow': Yellow! *'TimeGreen': Green! *'Timerangers': Timeranger! *'TimeFire': TimeFire! *'Kamen Rider Agito': Kamen Rider Agito! *'Kamen Rider G3': Anti-Unidentified Lifeform Armor Generation 3! *'GaoRed': The Blazing Lion! GaoRed! *'GaoYellow': The Noble Eagle! GaoYellow! *'GaoBlue': The Surging Shark! GaoBlue! *'GaoBlack': The Iron Bison! GaoBlack! *'GaoWhite': The Belle Tiger! GaoWhite! *'GaoRed': Where there is life, there is a roar of justice! Hyakujuu Sentai... *'Gaorangers': Gaoranger! *'Kamen Rider Ryuki': Kamen Rider Ryuki! *'Kamen Rider Knight': Kamen Rider Knight! *'Kamen Rider Zolda': Kamen Rider Zolda! *'Kamen Rider Femme': Kamen Rider Femme! *'HurricaneRed': The Wind Howls, the Sky Rages! Sky Ninja! HurricaneRed! *'HurricaneBlue': The Water Rolls, the Waves Jump! Water Ninja! HurricaneBlue! *'HurricaneYellow': The Earth Shakes, the Flowers Sing! Land Ninja! HurricaneYellow! *'HurricaneRed': Unknown to the people... *'HurricaneBlue': Unknown to the world... *'HurricaneYellow': We Become Shadows to Strike at Evil! *'HurricaneRed': Ninpuu Sentai... *'Hurricangers': Hurricanger! Ah sanjou~ *'KabutoRaiger': Crimson Lighting. Horned Ninja, KabutoRaiger! *'KuwagaRaiger': Azure thunderclap. Fanged Ninja, KuwagaRaiger! *'KabutoRaiger': Facing the shadows, Slicing the shadows... *'KuwagaRaiger': Facing the light, Slicing the light! *'Gouraigers': Denkou Sekka Gouraiger kenzan! *'Shurikenger': I am Ninja of Ninja! The Green Light Bullet, Tenkuu Ninja Shurikenger sanjou! *'Kamen Rider Faiz': Kamen Rider Faiz! *'AbareRed': Enormous Energy! AbaRed! *'AbareBlue': Exploding Soriously! AbareBlue! *'AbareYellow': Courageously Rushing In! AbareYellow! *'AbareBlack': The Invincible Spirit of the Ryujin! AbareBlack! *'AbareKiller': The Finest Example of Excitement. AbareKiller! *'AbareRed': The Raging DinoGuts! *'Abarangers': Bakuryuu Sentai... Abaranger! *'Kamen Rider Blade': Kamen Rider Blade! *'Kamen Rider Chalice': Kamen Rider Chalice! *'Kamen Rider Garren': Kamen Rider Garren! *'Kamen Rider Leangle': Kamen Rider Leangle! *'DekaRed': One! Hating the Inhumane Evil! *'DekaBlue': Two! Pursue Mysterious Cases! *'DekaGreen': Three! For the investigation using Futuristic Technolgy! *'DekaYellow': Four! To face the hideous space evil... *'DekaPink': Five!... And with immediate speed terminate them! *'DekaBreak': Six! It's good to be invincible! *'DekaRed and DekaBreak': SPD! *'DekaRed': DekaRed! *'DekaBlue': DekaBlue! *'DekaGreen': DekaGreen! *'DekaYellow': DekaYellow! *'DekaPink': DekaPink! *'DekaBreak': DekaBreak! *'Dekarangers': Tokusou Sentai... Dekaranger! *'Kamen Rider Hibiki': Hibiki! *'Kamen Rider Ibuki': Ibuki! *'Kamen Rider Todoroki': Todoroki! *'MagiGreen': The Howling Earth Element! The green magican, MagiGreen! *'MagiPink': The Blowing Wind Element! The pink magican, MagiPink! *'MagiBlue': The Shaking Water Element! The blue magican, MagiBlue! *'MagiYellow': The Galloping Thunder Element! The yellow magican, MagiYellow! *'MagiRed': The Burning Flame Element! The red magican, MagiRed! *'MagiShine': The Shining Solar Element! Heavenly Hero, MagiShine! *'Magirangers': Overflowing courage changes into magic! Mahou Sentai... Magiranger! *'Kamen Rider Kabuto': Kamen Rider Kabuto! *'Kamen Rider Gattack': Kamen Rider... Gattack! *'Bouken Red': The Fiery Adventurer! Bouken Red! *'Bouken Black': The Fast Adventurer! Bouken Black! *'Bouken Blue': The High Adventurer! Bouken Blue! *'Bouken Yellow': The Strong Adventurer! Bouken Yellow! *'Bouken Pink': The Deep Adventurer! Bouken Pink! *'Bouken Silver': The Dazzling Adventurer! Bouken Silver! *'Bouken Red': Endless Adventure Spirits! *'Boukengers': Go Go Sentai... Boukenger! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun and Wing Forms': Kamen Rider Den-O! *'Kamen Rider Zeronos': Kamen Rider Zeronos! *'GekiRed': In my body flows infinite energy! 'Unbreakable Body!' GekiRed! *'GekiYellow': Diligence day by day, to refine my heart! 'Honest Heart!' GekiYellow! *'GekiBlue': The great flower colored with technique! 'Fantastic Technique!' GekiBlue! *'GekiViolet': Excitement, my style, to the limits of my will! 'Iron Will' GekiViolet! *'GekiChopper': Regine ability, the future at open by one's self. 'Amazing Ability!' GekiChopper! *'Kurojishi Rio': As purely fierce as a lion, as powerful as a lion. The one who will obliterate the Evil Dragon, I am the Black Lion Rio. *'Mele': For Lord Rio's love I live, for Lord Rio's love I fight as his love warrior. Rinjuu Chameleon-Ken Mistress, Mele. *'Gekirangers': Our blazing geki is the proof of justice! Juken Sentai... Gekiranger! *'Kamen Rider Kiva': Kamen Rider Kiva! *'Kamen Rider IXA': Kamen Rider IXA! *'Kamen Rider Saga': Kamen Rider Saga! *'Go-On Red': Mach Fullforce!! Go-On Red! *'Go-On Blue': Just Correct!! Go-On Blue! *'Go-On Yellow': Smile Blooming!! Go-On Yellow! *'Go-On Green': Heart-Pounding!! Go-On Green! *'Go-On Black': Dash Dynamic!! Go-On Black! *'Go-On Gold': Break the Limit!! Go-On Gold! *'Go-On Silver': Sparkling World!! Go-On Silver! *'Go-Ongers': Perserving the Road of Justice! Engine Sentai... Go-Onger! *'Go-On Wings': Take Off! Go-On... Wings! *'Kamen Rider New Den-O Strike Form': Kamen Rider... New Den-O. *'Kamen Rider Decade': Kamen Rider Decade! *'Kamen Rider Diend': Kamen Rider Diend! *'Kamen Rider Kiva-la': Kamen Rider Kiva-la! *'Shinken Red': Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru! *'Shinken Blue': The same! Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke! *'Shinken Pink': The same! Pink! Shirashi Mako! *'Shinken Green': The same! Green! Tani Chiaki! *'Shinken Yellow': The same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha! *'Shinken Gold': The same! Gold! Umemori Genta! *'Shinken Red': The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence, *'Shinkengers': Shinkenger! Going Forth! *'Kamen Rider W': Kamen Rider W! *'Kamen Rider Accel': Kamen Rider Accel! *'Kamen Rider Skull': Kamen Rider Skull! *'Gosei Red': Skick Power of Storms! Gosei Red! *'Gosei Pink': Skick Power of Breeze! Gosei Pink! *'Gosei Black': Landick Power of Stone! Gosei Black! *'Gosei Yellow': Landick Power of Sprouting! Gosei Yellow! *'Gosei Blue': Seaick Power of Surging Waves! Gosei Blue! *'Gosei Knight': The Earth-Purifying Knight of Destiny! Gosei Knight! *'Goseigers': Protecting the Planet is an angel's duty! Tensou Sentai... Goseiger! *'Kamen Rider OOO': Kamen Rider OOO! *'Kamen Rider Birth': Kamen Rider Birth! *'Kamen Rider Birth Prototype': Kamen Rider Birth Prototype! *'Gokai Red': Gokai Red! *'Gokai Blue': Gokai Blue! *'Gokai Yellow': Gokai Yellow! *'Gokai Green': Gokai Green! *'Gokai Pink': Gokai Pink! *'Gokai Silver': Gokai Silver! *'Gokai Red': Kaizoku Sentai... *'Gokaigers': Gokaiger! *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man! *'Kamen Rider Meteor': I am Meteor, I will decide your fate. *'Kamen Rider Nadeshiko': Kamen Rider Nadeshiko! *'Red Buster': Red Buster! *'Blue Buster': Blue Buster! *'Yellow Buster': Yellow Buster! *'Beet Buster': Beet Buster! *'Stag Buster': Stag Buster! *'Red Buster': Tokumei Sentai... *'Go-Busters': Go-Busters! *'Kamen Rider Wizard': Kamen Rider Wizard! *'Kamen Rider Beast': Kamen Rider Beast! *'Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue and Green)': Kamen Rider Mage! *'Kyoryu Navy and Kyoryu Red': Hear the eleven of us roar! *'Kyoryu Navy': The Shaded Brave, Kyoryu Navy! *'Kyoryu Red': The Fanged Brave, Kyoryu Red! *'Kyoryu Black': The Bullet Brave, Kyoryu Black! *'Kyoryu Blue': The Armored Brave, Kyoryu Blue! *'Kyoryu Green': The Slashing Brave, Kyoryu Green! *'Kyoryu Pink': The Horned Brave, Kyoryu Pink! *'Kyoryu Gold': The Thunder Brave, Kyoryu Gold! *'Kyoryu Cyan (Yuko)': The Steel Brave, Kyoryu Cyan! *'Kyoryu Gray (Shinya)': The Clashing Brave, Kyoryu Gray! *'Kyoryu Violet': The Marine Brave, Kyoryu Violet! *'Kyoryu Silver (Dantetsu)': The Radiant Brave, Kyoryu Silver! *'Kyoryugers': The Strongest Braves in History! *'Kyoryu Red': The eleven of us are... *'Kyoryugers': Zyuden Sentai... Kyoryuger! *'ToQ Changer & SmarPho Applichanger': ToQ 1gou, ToQ 1gou! ToQ 2gou, ToQ 2gou! (ToQ 2gou: Went and came back.) ToQ 3gou, ToQ 3gou! ToQ 4gou, ToQ 4gou! ToQ 5gou, (ToQ 5gou: Hi!) ToQ 5gou! ToQ 6gou, (ToQ 6gou: So this is my place to die?) ToQ 6gou! And finally, a dreamlike Chou ToQ 7gou! (ToQ 7gou: Let's go!) A great gathering! *'ToQgers': Victorius Imagination, Ressha Sentai ToQger! *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Kamen Rider Gaim! *'Kamen Rider Baron': Kamen Rider Baron! *'Kamen Rider Drive': Kamen Rider... Drive! *'Kamen Rider Mach': Tracking... terminating... both done at Mach speed! Kamen Rider... Mach! *'Kamen Rider Chaser': Kamen Rider Chaser! *'AkaNinger': Furious Clear Sky! AkaNinger! *'AoNinger': Rumbling Cloud! AoNinger! *'KiNinger': Sparkling Calm! KiNinger! *'ShiroNinger': Flaking Wind Flower! ShiroNinger! *'MomoNinger': Quivering Mist! MomoNinger! *'StarNinger': The Colourful Star! StarNinger! *'AkaNinger': We may be shinobi, but we will not hide! *'StarNinger': I may be a shinobi, but let's have a party night! *'Ninningers': Shuriken Sentai Ninninger! *'Gavan Type-G': Uchuu Keiji Gavan! *'New Sharivan' Uchuu Keiji Sharivan! *'New Shaider': Uchuu Keiji Shaider! *'Colonel Sung': Damn you! *'Ambassador Sorrow': Come out, guys! *(Super Sentai Villains and Space Crime Organization Makuu appears.) *'Kyoryu Red': Alriiiiiiiight... All the brave guys are finally here! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form': I Have... Arrived! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form': Mind if I reel you in?! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form': My strength has made you cry! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form': Hey, look! Look! Mind if I defeat you? I can't hear your answer!! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form': Advent, to the top... *'Kamen Rider Zeronos': Let me say this to start: I am fai-r-ly strong. *'Kamen Rider Drive': Guys, let's go for a ride! *'AkaNinger': Yeah! Instead of hiding, we're gonna rampage! *'Kamen Rider Gaim': This is the superheroes' stage now! *'ToQ 1gou': Now Departing, Full-speed ahead! *'Kamen Rider Wizard': Let's go, everyone! *'Kyoryu Red': It's going to get wild, try and stop us! *'Gavan Type-G': Go faster than the light! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A.': Ready, heroes? *'Eagleman': Time to create a new legend. *'General Dark': Get them! *'Drive Driver': Go, Super Heroes! *(Kamen Riders, Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs on one hand, Ghost Shocker, Megahex, Super Sentai Villains and Space Crime Organization Makuu on the other are fighting each other) *(Scene goes to ToQger/Gaim and Baron vs. Megahex, Inves and Shadow Line) *(Z, Lion Inves and Yagi Inves attacks ToQ 1gou, Gaim and Baron) *'Kamen Rider Gaim': He's... *'Kamen Rider Baron': ...strong. *(Megahex, Demushu, General Schwarz, Baron Nero, Madame Noir, Marchioness Morc fires at ToQger/Gaim and Baron) *(Kamen Rider Ryugen shoots from the background) *'Kamen Rider Ryugen': Don't forget about us! *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Everyone! *'Kamen Rider Baron': *'Hongo Motolla': Kouta, you saved my sister's live. Now it's our turn to pay you back. *'Marika Motolla': We will rise again as long as there's a light in this world! *'Durian Lockseed': Durian! *'Matsubokkuri Lockseed': Matsubokkuri! *'Donguri Lockseed': Donguri! *'Kurumi Lockseed': Kurumi! *'Silver Ringo Lockseed': Silver! *'Melon Energy Lockseed': Melon Energy! *'Lemon Energy Lockseed': Lemon Energy! *'Cherry Energy Lockseed': Cherry Energy! *'Peach Energy Lockseed': Peach Energy! *'Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed': Matsubokkuri Energy! *'Sengoku and Genesis Drivers': Lock On! *'Hideyasu Jonouchi, Frank Morita, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Zack, Hongo Motolla, Gary Fukuyama, James Yuki, Marika Motolla, Peko and Ulysses Komio': Henshin! *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya/Come On! Durian Arms: Mister... Dangerous! Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki, In The Shadows! Donguri Arms: ♪Never Give Up!♪ Kurumi Arms: Mister... Knuckleman! Silver Arms: Hakugin, New Stage! *'Genesis Drivers': Soda/Liquid! Melon Energy Arms! Lemon Energy Arms: Fight, Power! Fight, Power! Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-F-F-F-F-Fight! Cherry Energy Arms! Peach Energy Arms! Matsubokkuri Energy Arms: Sei, Yoishō, Wasshoi! *(Hideyasu Jonouchi, Frank Morita, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Zack, Hongo Motolla, Gary Fukuyama, James Yuki, Marika Motolla, Peko and Ulysses Komio transforms into Kamen Riders Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Knuckle, Zangetsu Shin, Duke, Sigurd, Marika, Kurokage Shin and Kamuro) *(The battle continues as Kamen Riders Ryugen, Zangetsu, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Knuckle, Zangetsu Shin, Duke, Sigurd, Marika, Kurokage Shin and Kamuro join) *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu': Kazuraba, use this! *(Kamen Rider Zangetsu throws a Lemon Lockseed to Kamen Rider Gaim) *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Yeah. *'Lemon Lockseed': Lemon! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock On! Soiya! Lemon Arms: ♪Incredible Ryou~ma!♪ *(Kamen Rider Gaim gains Lemon Arms) *(Scene goes to Gokaiger/OOO vs. Zangyack, Yummy and Greeed) * *(AkaRed, AoBlue, KiYellow, ShiroWhite, KuroBlack, MidoGreen, MomoPink and RokuSix appears) *'Damaras': Who are you?! *'AkaRed': The one who inherits the red souls, AkaRed! *'AoBlue': The one who inherits the blue souls, AoBlue! *'KiYellow': The one who inherits the yellow souls, KiYellow! *'ShiroWhite': The one who inherits the white souls, ShiroWhite! *'KuroBlack': The one who inherits the black souls, KuroBlack! *'MidoGreen': The one who inherits the green souls, MidoGreen! *'MomoPink': The one who inherits the pink souls, MomoPink! *'RokuSix': The one who inherits the sixth souls, RokuSix! *(The battle continues as AkaRed, AoBlue, KiYellow, ShiroWhite, KuroBlack, MidoGreen, MomoPink and RokuSix join) * *(Scene goes to Kyoryuger/Wizard, Beast, Mages vs. Deboss Army and Phantoms) *(Scene goes to Shinkenger/Decade, DiEnd and Kivala vs. *(Scene goes to Maskman and Liveman/Black and Black RX vs. Gorgoms, General Jark and Shadow Moon) *(Scene goes to Dekaranger/Blade, Chalice, Garren and Leangle vs. Undead and *(Scene goes to Goseiger/W, Accel and Skull vs. Dopants and Brajiras) *(Scene goes to Go-Busters/Fourze, Meteor, Nadeshiko vs. Vaglass and Zodiarts) *(Scene goes to *'Grogen Kaijin': Damn you! I will remember this! *(Grogen Kaijin tried to escape but he's been blocked by Daisaku Katagiri, Takuya Kai and Mai Takatori as they appeared) *'Daisaku Katagiri, Takuya Kai and Mai Takatori': Juukou! *(Daisaku Katagiri, Takuya Kai and Mai Takatori transform into B-Fighters) *'Blue Beet': Blue Beet! *'G-Stag': G-Stag! *'Reddle': Reddle! *'G-Stag, Blue Beet and Reddle': Juukou B-Fighter! *'B-Fighter Kabuto': B-Fighter Kabuto! *'B-Fighter Kuwaga': B-Fighter Kuwaga! *'B-Fighter Tento': B-Fighter Tento! *(Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman and Zubat appears) *'Kikaider': Android Kikaider! *'Kikaider 01': Kikaider 01! *'Inazuman': Warrior of freedom, Inazuman! *'Zubat': Kaiketsu... Zubat! *(Grogen Kaijin is shocked) *'G-Stag, Blue Beet and Reddle': Saber Magnums! *'Blue Beet': Stinger Blade! *'G-Stag': Stinger Claw! *'Reddle': Stinger Plasmar! *'Blue Beet': Beetle Break! *'G-Stag': Raging Slash! *'Reddle': Tornado Spark! *'Kikaider': Let's go, Oniisan! Denji End! *'Kikaider 01': Zero One Driver! *'Inazuman': Inazuma Vaccum Chest! *'Zubat': Zetto Zetto Zetto! *'Grogen Kaijin': Ghost Shocker, banzai! *(Grogen Kaijin is wiped out of the picture) *(Earthquake is shaking) *(King Dark, Messiah, Rider Robo arrives) *'King Dark': *(King Dark, Messiah, Rider Robo uses their attacks on the Superheroes) *'Nin Shurikens': OtomoNin Shuriken! *(Nin Shurikens inserted) *'Ninningers': Shuriken Ninpou: Shoukan no Jutsu! *'Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou': The Shoukan! Dareja?! Dareja?! Dareja Dareja Dare Dareja?! Dareja Dareja Dare Dareja?! *'Ninja Star Burger': The Come On! Who are you? Wo-wow!! Who are you? Wo-wow!! *(The OtomoNin and Bison Buggy arrive) *'Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou': Shinobimaru! Dragomaru! Dumpmaru! Wanmaru! Byunmaru! *'Ninja Star Burger': Bison Buggy! Rodeomaru! *'AkaNinger': Shuriken Gattai! *'Nin Shurikens': Soiya Soiya! Wasshoi Ninja! Soiya Soiya! Wasshoi Ninja! Shurikenjin! Yee-haw! Bison! Yee-haw! Bison! Yee-haw! Bison! BisonKing! *'Kyoryu Navy': We should go too! *'Gokaigers, Go-Busters, Kyoryugers and ToQgers': Yeah! *'Mobilates': GokaiGalleon! *'Gokai Cellular': GoZyuDrill! *'Morphin' Brace': Call Mode. *'Red Buster': Commander, send out all of the Buster Machines at once! *(At Enertron HQ) *'Takeshi Kuroki': Got it. All Buster Machines, launch! *(All The Buster Machines are going to the Battlefield) *(Back in the battlefield) *'Beet Buster': J! *'Stag Buster': Leave it to me! Activating my Marker System! *'Kyoryu Navy, Kyoryu Red, Kyoryu Blue, Kyoryu Pink, Kyoryu Gold, Kyoryu Cyan (Yuko), Kyoryu Grey (Shinya), Kyoryu Violet and Kyoryu Silver (Dantetsu)': Brave In! *'Kyoryu Red': Come, ZyuDenRyuu! *'Kyoryu Navy': Come, Tobaspino! *(Navy, Red, Cyan Yuko, Grey Shinya, Violet and Silver Dantetsu throw their Zyudenchi to the ZyuDenRyuu) *'Zyudenryuu Gabutyra': Gaburincho! *'ToQ Changer and SmarPho Applichanger': The Ressha is arriving! Please stand behind the white line! *'Red Buster': Combine Operation! *'Blue Buster and Yellow Buster': Tokumei Gattai! *'Red Buster': Go-BusterOh! *'Red Buster, Blue Buster and Yellow Buster': Ready? Go! *'Kyoryugers': Raiden Kamitsuke Gattai! *'Kyoryu Navy, Kyoryu Cyan (Yuko) and Kyoryu Grey (Shinya)': Kamitsuke Gattai! *'Kyoryu Silver (Dantetsu)': Chou Kamitsuke Henkei! *'Zyudenchi': Gi~gant, Gigant! Gi~gant, Gigant! *'Kyoryu Violet': Rocket Henkei! *'ZyuDenRyuu': Raiden Kyoryuzin! Spino Dai-Oh! Plezu-Oh! Gigant Bragi-Oh! *(Kyoryu Navy, Kyoryu Cyan Yuko and Kyoryu Grey Shinya are inside the Spino Dai-Oh's cockpit) *'Kyoryu Navy, Kyoryu Cyan (Yuko) and Kyoryu Grey (Shinya)': Complete, Spino Dai-Oh! *'Kyoryu Violet': Complete, Plezu-Oh! *'Kyoryu Silver (Dantetsu)': Complete, Gigant Bragi-Oh! *'Kyoryugers': Complete, Raiden Kyoryuzin! *'ToQgers': All aboard! ToQ-Oh! *'ToQ 6gou': All aboard! Build DaiOh! *(The battle continues) * * Ending Scene * *'Kamen Rider Red Skull': *'Kamen Rider 1': We will meet again. *'Narrator': Once again, the darkness of evil has been defeated by the likes of justice. Ghost Shocker still lives. What plot lays awaiting mankind? Thus, a never ending battle. Go, go. Let's go, Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers